As is known, a connection grid is a cut-out metal grid that forms the pins of specific component cases and the extension thereof molded into the insulating case, at the end of which a component connection is welded.
Fuses that are suitable for use on connection grids are known, as are methods for connecting these fuses to these connection grids so as to form connection grids with an integrated fuse or fuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,067 describes, for example, a connection grid comprising a series of projections, each having at its end two strips that are intended to be connected by a fuse.
Strands made of a fusible material are placed transversely to the strips on the connection grid. Each strand comprises two elements that are capable of forming an alloy if sufficient energy is supplied to the strand.
Each strand is then welded to the strips. For this purpose, in the region of each projection, the ends of an energy source are brought into contact at specific points with the fusible material strand to be combined. The energy provided by the energy source allows the elements of the strand to combine, forming a fuse connecting the two strips.
Known fuses integrated into a connection grid require fairly precise and complex assembly, and hence considerable production times resulting in high production costs.
Moreover, these fuses are subjected not only to the current that passes through them, but also to all of the stresses that are exerted in the connection grid and transmitted to them.
A problem of performance is therefore posed, since these fuses are liable to break, not only under the effect of the current that passes through them, but also under the effect of these stresses.
Moreover, the surfaces of contact between these fuses and the ends of the connection grids on which they are mounted are arbitrary, which means that the individual performances are difficult to repeat and limit the latitude available to designers.